


Христос семьи Борджиа

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Микелетто всё равно кому служить. Он довольно повидал тех, кто готов убивать чужими руками, и Чезаре Борджиа ничем не отличается от прочих.





	Христос семьи Борджиа

Чезаре Борджиа ничем не отличается от прочих. Один из тех, кто готов убивать чужими руками, чтобы выжить. Микелетто довольно их повидал, самодовольных, лощёных, с изнеженными лицами и мягкими ладонями. Ему неважно, кому служить. Лишь бы платили.

Чезаре, прищурившись, смотрит на Микелетто. В его глазах отражается пламя свечей, которых нет в комнате. У него одежды священнослужителя и лик Христа. На столе перед ним — молитвенник и меч.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Чезаре, наклоняя голову к плечу.

— Мясник, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

Чезаре улыбается:

— Ты мне нужен. Иди за мною, и я сделаю тебя ловцом человеков.

Микелетто молчит. Он больше не знает, кто из них над кем насмехается.

* * *

Чезаре — домашний Христосик семьи Борджиа. Агнец, принесённый в жертву Богу и Церкви за прегрешения.

Микелетто — его апостол, защитник и тень. Он следует за своим хозяином и молчит обо всём, что видит: Чезаре щедро платит.

Он скучает неподалёку, пока Пинтуриккьо пишет с Чезаре императора. Чезаре держится прямее обычного. На его груди сверкают латы.

Микелетто стоит за Чезаре на каждом пиру и первым пробует пищу из его тарелки и вино из кубка.

Микелетто преклоняет колени, когда Чезаре Борджиа, кардинал и архиепископ Валенсии, ведёт Пасхальную службу. Солнце выбеляет его одежды, подсвечивает золотое шитьё. Чезаре поднимает руку для благословения — на него больно смотреть.

* * *

Микелетто находит Чезаре заплатанную одежду конюха и бежит с ним из французского плена. Они скачут всю ночь, пока вдалеке, за незнакомой деревней, край неба не наливается розовым. Чезаре оборачивается — волосы спутались, губы покрылись сухой коркой. Этим утром только один человек знает, где он. Чезаре кажется другим — счастливым.

Микелетто сушит одежду господина накануне того, как пропадает брат Чезаре. Вскоре его тело вылавливают из Тибра.

Микелетто наблюдает, как Чезаре сжигает рясу — жертвоприношение отменяется. На следующий день Чезаре облачается в мирское. Через год — ведёт за руку молодую невесту. Его камзол украшен богаче её подвенечного платья. Той ночью Микелетто сторожит сон господина и его супруги.

* * *

Чезаре платит долги. Он молится неизвестному Микелетто богу и обагряет его алтарь кровью. Италия окрашена красным. По Италии шествует Чезаре Борджиа. Его боятся. Его боготворят. Перед ним открывают ворота, и он едет по улицам городов. Под копыта его коня ложатся цветы и ветви оливы.

Микелетто видит, как везут в Рим Катерину Сфорца: праздничное платье, заплывший глаз, клетка с золочёными прутьями. Микелетто сопровождает братьев Манфреди — мальчиков с гладкими лицами и чистыми глазами — в замок Святого Ангела. Он возвращается к ним через год. Тюремщик отпирает камеру. На каменном полу лежат истощённые тела с грязными волосами. Беззубые рты приоткрыты, скрюченные пальцы лишены ногтей.

* * *

Чезаре Борджиа умирает не в своей постели. Не на поле брани. Он гибнет на проселочной дороге, по пути из Виарны в Мендавию. Вдали от родины, в чужой Наварре. Вдали от сестры — в живых нет ни отца, ни матери. Вдали от француженки-жены. Не увидев дочь, которая не знает ни слова по-итальянски. Вдали от Микелетто — и некому заслонить его, защитить, уберечь.

Чезаре испивает эту чашу до дна.

Микелетто остаётся один на долгий, мучительный год. Когда молодой крестьянин заносит над ним нож, Микелетто кажется: он видит блеск свечей в тёмных глазах и слышит певучий голос. Голос зовёт его. И Микелетто следует за ним.


End file.
